Help is on the way
by ZogioAndtheGLEE
Summary: When Rory is attacked and in a coma, everyone is by his bedside. When he wakes he will not only have to get through the physical pain.. but the phycological pain as well. All he really needs is for Tina to hold his hand and tell him he is going to be ok.
1. Chapter 1

Tina walked down McKinley High's hallways at the end of the day. Well, the last bell had sounded two hours ago but considering she had had spent most of that time in the library 'studying' with Mike she didn't think it was to much of a waste of time. She giggled, the sound reverberating off the walls magnifying it. Soon she came to the front of the school and pushed open the double doors making herself feel important and enjoying the rush of cool air sweep across her face. Her thick heeled boots clacked down the steps as she sighed loudly out to the air. Her eyes made a quick glancing sweep across the car park before deciding that she didn't feel like going home just yet. The football field floodlights were on so she set off for a quick walk around the pitch.

The past couple of years had changed her immensely. At the beginning of her sophomore year she had been one of the Goths, the freaks. She was a loner and never really liked spending much time with other people and hid behind the fake stutter. When she joined glee club, it was the first time she felt she truly belonged somewhere, somewhere people cared about her. The first person who completely broke down the walls and uncovered her secret was Artie. He made her feel special, but not complete. She still sometimes felt bad about blowing him off for Mike but he had Brit for a while and from what the rumors said he was desperately trying to get Sugar (god knows why!). Then Mike. Mike was her missing puzzle piece, she needed him like she needed air. Being together was never awkward, It was as easy as breathing. She mentally scolded herself for quoting Twilight.

Wait... What was that? It sounded like somebody was whimpering. She looked at her surroundings before her gaze rested on a dark shape in the stands. Her mouth dropped open. From where she was she couldn't recognize who it was but she could see something else. There were dark red smears on some of seats and there were splashes of the persons blood painting the rest.

The person let out a small moan and Tina broke from her frozen state and ran towards them. She had to stop herself from screaming when she saw the real damage. The persons shirt had been ripped off. She looked again and mentally corrected herself... His shirt had been ripped off, revealing his torso and arms covered with deep gashes, as if someone as taken a whip and tied a spearhead to the end of it, and then repeatedly whipped him over, and over. A large purple-green bruise was forming around his lower abdomen and a second near his lower ribcage. She suspected a broken rib or worse.

His chest was heaving and Tina could hear his labored breaths. His face was crisscrossed with more cuts and the only visible part of his face was where the tears had washed away the blood. His nose was sticking out at a sickening angle and poured blood down to his open mouth where Tina could see he was missing teeth and more blood was gushing from it. His chestnut colored hair dried with blood had been cut and torn from his scalp. There was no way Tina would have recognized him until his eyes cracked open, dislodging the dried blood that was crusted around them. All she needed was a quick glance at those Blue-Green eyes that were full of terror to know who this was.

_Oh God Rory, not you..._

_**Yay I did it! I know its a short chapter but it did take me nearly two hours to write. **_

_**Anywhooo FYI this story will be told in the first person rather than third from now on. **_

_**Please don't hate it wont happen again!**_

_**Zogio xxx**_

_**P.s Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know I've been so, so bad lately but thanks for coming back! The reason was I wrote most of this on my friends IPhone and then she forgot to email it to me -_- I also had my computer confiscated for two whole weeks! Anyway this chapter is a little longer than the first. I Hope you like.**

**Zogio xxx**

_**Rory POV**_

As my eyes cracked open I was blinded by the floodlights that did nothing to hide my blooded and broken, body. I was hit by a wave of nausea and my body convulsed as I vomited, acidity mixing with the coppery blood. Once I had lost all of my ancient lunch I fell back my vision getting blurrier and dizziness almost overwhelming me. I noticed two small figures looming over me. I couldn't tell who it was though as my vision was still foggy. The figures slowly merged in to one and for a moment I puzzled over who it was. I tried to ask who she was but my dry, raw throat only produced a violent coughing fit which left me clutching my chest in agony. Through teary eyes I could see that she had made her way to me and was cradling my head in her lap. The searing pain I felt was soothed by her touch. I cried out as she pulled her hand from beneath my head, accidentally jerking it I felt more tears prick my eyes.

"Hush shh. I'm-I'm calling for an ambulance. It's going to be ok Rory, I-I promise." Her voice was thick with tears. It couldn't be... Could it?

"T-teenah?" I asked, my voice was barely above a whisper. It was deep and rough, rasping as I formed the words. It wasn't me, it couldn't be. I panicked. My breaths becoming shorter sharper and harder. Tina reacted instantly, carefully lifting me into a sitting position while I struggled to drag oxygen into my lungs.

"Rory I need you to listen to me." She looked into my eyes "please?" I nodded though my shuddering breaths did not get any easier.

"Rory I want you to copy my breathing. Okay?" I nodded quickly and Tina started to do long exaggerated breaths which I eagerly attempted to copy. After a few minutes my breathing had leveled out and was more normal. Tina gave me a reassuring smile before saying

"Okay Rory focus on breathing for me, I'm going to call the ambulance, and the doctors are going to come help you..." she trailed off as I pulled my face into a grimace as the dull ache that consumed my body intensified. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut tight as I tried not to gag because of the pain. Her hands held my forearms tightly as I curled into the fetal position, and my breathing came in long shudders.

When it was over I tried to lift my head, but I couldn't. Physically couldn't. I grabbed Tina's hands and squeezed them tightly for the protection she gave even though I was silently panicking inside. I heard Tina try to muffle her cry.

"Teenah?" I tried to ask not using so many words. She took her hands from mine and lifted them to my face tilting it upwards so I could see her. I was careful not to wince from the sharp pain bubbling in my neck as I looked at her.

"Rory, theres a... A huge cut down the back of your head. I - I - I think theres a lot of blood loss and, Rory? Rory!" I could barely hear her. My eyes were rolling and darkness was clouding my vision.

"Dizzy..." Was all I managed before the darkness took over completely.

_**Tina POV**_

Over and over I shouted at the limp body of Rory cradled in my arms. He had completely faded in front of me and I had done nothing to stop it. The only thing that said he was still alive was his shallow breathing rasping and rough.

Carefully I lay him down on the seats of the stands, Placing him in the recovery position. For a moment I just stared at him, not wanting to believe what had happened to him. He was so young, he did not for one moment deserve this.

I suddenly came back to reality and I fumbled in my bag for my phone. I quickly dialed 999 and almost immediately I hear a woman's voice on the other on the phone.

"Which service do you require? Fire, police, or ambulance?" she said. Tears were now streaming fast down my cheeks but I still managed to reply

"Ambulance."

The conversation was fast as I reiterated what had happened. The voice from the other end of the line informed me the ambulance would be there soon and that I should stay on the line while I waited. I took Rory's limp hand and cried silently as there was nothing else I could do.

**Tada! Yay done! I will try and get the next chapter up in the next week or so considering how bad I have been lately.**

**Reviews are love.**

**And my hills always be hilly.**

**Zogio x**

**P.s Problem fixed! xxx**


End file.
